


Him and I (And Two Others)

by personawhoami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Alex, Cheating, Eliza centric, F/M, Flirting, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, The Reynold Pamphlet, angelica is toned down in this one, as in her name is said, but they're at school, eliza think that shes not as good as her sisters, help her, i like this work way more than my last one, ill explore this idea better in another fic, john isnt in this one because i like him, maria is only slightly more prominent, poor eliza thinks everything is her fault, probably, the hamilton family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personawhoami/pseuds/personawhoami
Summary: (This is the better version of my first work. I left John out this time because out of Maria, him and Angelica, he's the only one I actually like.)"It wasn't like Eliza hadn't seen the signs, because, oh, she had. It was so, so obvious. His clothes often smelled musty when he came home from "work," his hair a mess and a spring in his step she hadn't seen in years. Eliza tried hard to overlook these things, tried to focus on the children, but often she would catch herself wondering who it was with."





	Him and I (And Two Others)

Eliza walked home from the shops, head high and eyes tearless. The pamphlet would not get to her.. or that's what she wanted to show to everyone. Of course, it doesn't bode well for one's self esteem or sense of worth when their significant other prints out a long, long ESSAY (because, let's be honest, that's what it was) telling the world about their huge affair that went on for years.

 

It wasn't like she hadn't seen the signs, because, oh, she had. It was so, so obvious. His clothes often smelled musty when he came home from "work," his hair a mess and a spring in his step she hadn't seen in years. Eliza tried hard to overlook those things, tried to focus on the children, but often she would catch herself wondering who it was with. But she could never figure it out, the scent didn't remind her of any woman she had ever met. Or man, for that matter. Everyone knew that her husband was bisexual. She didn't hold it against him, loving him all the same, because who cared if he had a boyfriend or two in the past? She did as well. But the person he slept with could be basically any adult, making it harder for her to figure out who "the other one" was. 

 

Now she had a name: Maria Reynolds. Of course she'd never heard of her prior to this whole affair.

 

Suddenly, Eliza had found herself face-to-face with her front door. Oh good. Now she had to explain to her children that their father couldn't keep it in his pants. Well, not now. The kids were at school, granting her a few hours to wallow in her self-pity.

 

Now, Eliza was probably the kindest, sweetest person one could ever meet. She was also often described the plainest out of her sisters. The most forgettable. But underneath all that, there was an exhausted woman trying to make ends meet and feed her family. 

Tired and angry, she opened the door and stepped into her home. She closed the door and sunk down to the floor, finally letting it all out. Bitter thoughts flooded her, such as:

'Well of course he'd pick a young, lively woman over you. You couldn't satisfy him and you know it.'

'This is all your fault.'

'Crying isn't going to help you, you fool. Pick yourself up and do something productive for once.'

But what? What could she do that would make her feel better?

Suddenly, she got an idea. It wasn't going to make her feel better, but maybe it would provide closure.

Eliza bounded up the stairs, abandoning the groceries at the door. She then entered Alexander's office and turned on his computer. She had never done this before because she had trusted him. But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

Taking a breath, she opned his mail and started to look through it.

Bla bla... work... bla bla... hate mail from Jefferson...

Then she paused, seeing an e-mail from Angelica. Eliza clicked on it, unsure what to expect.

It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever read. Angelica wasn't openly admitting her love to Alexander.

But she was definitely flirting with him. And that hurt. It almost hurt more than the pamphlet. Almost.

But why? Well, in the pamphlet, Alex had ADMITTED to sleeping with a stranger. He never told Eliza about flirting with her sister, who was closer to her than anyone.

Eliza thought that she was strong. She thought that she could overcome anything life threw at her. But now she couldn't even bring herself to look through the rest of his mail.

Was she going to tell Angelica what she found? Eventually, yes. But not now. She couldn't. She was weak. 

Eliza wasn't a malicious or vengeful person. But she decided to leave her husband one task. He was going to explain to the kids what he'd done, not her.

Then she realised that she had been crying. There were small wet patches on her shirt now, and her cheeks were stained with sadness.

That didn't matter. Maybe she could distract herself by making dinner. Maybe she could distract herself from confronting Alexander until she was brave enough to.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I like this way more than my first version. And I'm not updating it. The first one seems really pretentious and illogical (thanks to the person who pointed it out) and just stupid. I wanted to leave it up but OH GOD NO. I'm not ready for hate, but if you don't like it, feel free to yell at me in the comments. Oh, and constructive criticism is welcome too.


End file.
